


The Last Time

by retrolily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Hiding, Morally Ambiguous Character, On the Run, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrolily/pseuds/retrolily
Summary: You seek refuge in Wakanda to hide from your demons. They find you anyway, and eventually so does the White Wolf.Not entirely canon. Close.For chrome readers: https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli





	The Last Time

 

 

 

Tonight, you had another nightmare. You jerk up out of bed in a cold sweat. Your heart is racing like you've been a mile long run. You always seem to wake up in a panic these days. Even if there was no dream. You would still wake up scared and anxious. Always on edge. Like the world was coming to an end. Klaue would sometimes tease you by asking if the government had come to kill you in your dreams. You would tell him to fuck off. Passed it off as PTSD.

Unable to fall back asleep, you leave your bed in the deep basement of the warehouse, and head for stairs. Two floors above you, there is a window you can get fresh air from. Most of the windows in the place were covered, but not this one. You could look out and see the South African city still quietly bustling before you.

He said next time, you’ll get a window in your room. For emergencies and so you wouldn’t feel so trapped. The fact that he was being so nice bothered you. You wanted him to keep being an ass. To make things easier.

There’s movement upstairs. Somewhere above you, Klaue and his men were keeping busy. At fucking 2 AM. You aren’t concerning yourself with whatever he is up to this time. Not after what happened last week. He’s let you do nothing for the moment.

When you reach the window, you start to feel calmer. It’s already open, so the cool breeze hit you before you even got there. The sound of late night car horns and sirens flood your ears. That also seems to relax you.

Suddenly, you feel a hand firmly squeeze your shoulder. A bolt of electricity courses through your body. Absolute terror. You jolt to the side to see Klaue, standing there. You hadn’t even heard him come in. You instinctively jump backward, away from his grip.

“Shit,” you exclaim.

 Klaue lets out a hysterical laugh. “God damn, you are one jumpy woman,” he says.

“I thought I was alone,” you state, after settling down.

“You sure? “ Klaue asks, moving closer to you. “I don’t make you nervous, do I?"

Your heart starts to beat faster, but you don’t step back from him, like your gut is telling you to. Instead, you narrow your eyes at him.

“You wish you did,” you state defiantly.

Klaue smiles wickedly. "So tell me? What are you doing out here in the dark by yourself, huh?” he asks.

Before you can answer, a voice calls out Klaue’s name. You both look over, to see a man you’ve come to know as Matthias, standing in the doorway. He has dark eyes and curls that cascade his forehead. Abnormally pretty for a mercenary.

“We’ve gotten word about someone who claims to know the location of a vibranium weapon.”

“Are you shitting me?” Klaue asks, stalking over to Matthias, his voice full of intrigue.

“An American. He wants to meet with you.”

Klaue turns to you, his eyes bright. “This is amazing news, Y/N,” he shouts. “I told you about the stuff my arm is made of... This is it. If we got our hands on it, do you know how much money we could sell it for?”

You just shrug and smile. Vibranium was still so new to you. You had no idea of its worth or the demand for it.

Unable to contain his excitement, Klaue grabs onto to Matthias, who looks visibly uncomfortable by the display. “Where is this American, huh?”

Once he is released, Matthias says, “We hear he’s already in Cape Town. Do you want to arrange a meet with him?”

“No,” Klaue cuts him off.

“You want us to check to see if he’s legit, first?” he asks.

“Yes,” Klaue nods hastily, flailing his hand. “Quickly.”

Matthias nods.

“And Y/N will go with you,” Klaue adds. “Go make the arrangements.”  When Matthias leaves, you shoot Klaue a look.

“Yes, yes. That means no more sitting on your ass.” His tone is curt, but you know he’s only trying to rile you up. “Relax.” he assures you. “You let me know if he’s okay and then we’ll proceed.”

“Isn’t that what your goons are for?” you question.

“You think I trust their judgment?” Klaue asks. “They’re idiots. You’re not.”

“So you admit you employ idiots, then? What does that say about you?”

“Well that’s only ‘cuz they’re cheaper,” Klaue scoffs. “And it says nothing about me, except that I’m frugal of course.”

“Ahh,” you say, a small smile forming on your lips.

“So can you do this for me or what?” Klaue asks you, serious this time.

You glance to the side in thought, before nodding wordlessly. To think you only met this man about a year ago. Some horrific twist of fate. He defended you, then you later saved him from a bullet. Finding out you were ex military was originally what peaked his interest in you. Then, once you admitted you went AWOL after killing a superior…You swore he fell in love right there.  Yeah, he was odd, eccentric and a bit scary, but he gave you a place to stay when you were stranded in a foreign country with nothing.

So you would do this small thing for him… again.

This is the last time, you tell yourself. But you’ve said that before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know where I'm going with this, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and hopes for what might happen or if you think it's remotely interesting
> 
> excuse any mistakes


End file.
